A safety cabinet for storing flammable or explosive materials is known in the art. Such a safety cabinet can be used for the onsite storage of flammable material at a plant, for example. The safety cabinet can be provided to insulate flammable material stored within it from the direct effects of an external fire to help prevent the flammable material from igniting and adding to the deleterious effect of the original fire. Often, either according to law or to an internal standard operating procedure, the safety cabinet is equipped with a locking mechanism, which can help prevent the inadvertent, improper usage of the flammable material and restrict access to the flammable material stored within the safety cabinet only to authorized personnel.
Nonetheless, these devices can be susceptible to the undesired opening of the doors when the ambient temperature increases, such as during a fire. Increased temperatures can cause warping of the safety cabinet, particularly at the latching interface between the cabinet and its doors. After a certain amount of warping, the volatile and combustible contents of the safety cabinet can be exposed to extreme heat and open flame.
It will be appreciated that this background description has been created by the inventors to aid the reader, and is not to be taken as an indication that any of the indicated problems were themselves appreciated in the art. While the described principles can, in some aspects and embodiments, alleviate the problems inherent in other systems, it will be appreciated that the scope of the protected innovation is defined by the attached claims, and not by the ability of any disclosed feature to solve any specific problem noted herein.